1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molds for upwardly extruding blow molding machines, and more particularly to producing containers with finished necks in upwardly extruding blow molding machines.
2. Related Art
Upwardly extruding blow molding machines, also known as wheel blow molding devices, typically have a series of molds arranged on a wheel revolving around a central pivot. As an empty mold approaches an extruded parison, it closes around the parison, pinching off or cutting the parison. Once the mold is closed, a blow needle is inserted into the mold to inflate the parison into the mold. As the mold continues to revolve around the pivot, the product in the mold cools and hardens, and falls out when the mold opens. The process repeats for the series of molds arranged on the wheel.
Containers produced in conventional upwardly extruding blow molding machines require post-molding procedures, such as reaming, to finish the neck portion. Such post-mold processes require additional equipment, more time and more money to produce a container that is ready for use.
What is needed is a way to produce a container with a finished neck in a wheel blow molding machine that overcomes shortcomings of conventional solutions.